Big Brother's Little Brother
Big Brother's Little Brother (also known as BBLB) was a magazine television programme that aired from 2001-2010 on Channel 4 and E4, running in conjunction with each series of Big Brother. Presenters It was presented by Dermot O'Leary and Natalie Casey until she left in 2002 until Dermot left in January 2008. Then by George Lamb by himself from June 2008-January 2010, for Channel 4's very last series of the show and Emma Willis them joined him. Between the sixth of June and the twenty-fifth of July 2008 Zezi Ifore was a co-presenter alongside Lamb but was removed in 2009. Overview The programme looked at Big Brother-related activities outside the House and featured interviews with celebrities, journalists and friends and family of housemates, and sometimes recently evicted housemates. It also gave updates to events in the House, including announcing on Mondays who is up for nomination. The show was filmed in The George Lucas Stage at Elstree Studios, which is only a short walk from the main house itself. The show was first aired on 29 May 2001 as a part of Big Brother 2. Natalie Casey was a co-host with O'Leary for the first week that year. It was shown every Sunday morning as part of Channel 4's T4 slot as well as on E4 during the week. For Celebrity Big Brother 4, broadcast in January 2006, Big Brother's Little Brother was moved to a morning slot of 8 am on Channel 4 and renamed Big Brother's Little Breakfast. It was moved back to its previous timeslot on E4 for Big Brother 7 and subsequent series. Features Over the years, Big Brother's Little Brother has had many features introduced, from quizzes to secret cameras. The following is a list of some of the items the show has launched: *'The George Lamb Diary Room Challenge' – A quiz and challenge feature run during Celebrity BB 6 to determine the ultimate BB Superfan. The winner gets the chance to have an access all areas tour, meet Davina, and go into the Diary room for a chat with Big Brother. The final round took place on Tuesday 20 January and featured the winners of the 2 semi-finals. So far, Sonny from Canterbury is the first contestant to reach the final. *'The George Lamb Quiz of the Decade' – A quiz feature during series 10 celebrating Big Brother's 10th Birthday and aiming to find the ultimate BB superfan from 3 viewers each week *'BBLB News 24 - 24 Hour News And Then Some' – featured on Day 5 , Lamb reports on recent news items, with accompanying video clips. In Celebrity Big Brother 7, this was changed to Hot News. *''Big Brother's Big Answer', formerly known as '''Little Brother's Big Shout' and BBLB Forum – At the start of the show, viewers are invited to call, text, e-mail, and appear via webcam to give opinions on topical issues in the house. This is the final item on the show, and the discussion will usually include any celebrity guests that appear on the show. Zezi often complains about the computer not working. This feature did not reappear during series ten. *'The Insider' – a man that stands behind a wall of frosted glass. The Insider often reveals exclusive news, such as nominations results and unexpected twists or tasks. The Insider's identity is unknown. He is not in BB9. *A Hidden Camera section, where footage is shown from a camera hidden within an object in the house. The first of these was Fridge Cam, which appeared during the third Celebrity series. Gnome Cam followed in (Big Brother 6), where a hidden camera was placed within a garden gnome. Queen Cam was hidden in the eye of a portrait of Queen Elizabeth II, and, most recently, Bunny Cam was added to a rabbit-sculptured topiary. Bunny Cam was later destroyed by BB7 housemate Glyn as he used it to climb down from the roof of the house (not on show). In BB10 a toy helicopter was flown over the house several time throughout the season and contained a hidden camera. It was known as Heli Cam. *'The B-Team' – A parody of the A-Team, four ex-housemates present a video clip, in which they interview people about their thoughts of the events in the house. It originated in Celebrity Big Brother 5 with former Big Brother 7 housemates Glyn Wise, Lea Walker, Shahbaz, and Spiral. For Big Brother 8, Walker was replaced with Nikki Grahame (not on show). *'That Gameshow Thing', is a gameshow between Emma Willis and BBLB guests/ex-housemates. Big Brother's Little Brother was axed after the move to Channel 5, although it was initially said to return. It was replaced with Big Brother's Bit On The Side, which is said to be a combination of Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth. Category:Sister Shows